Digital imaging devices include, among many others, systems for imaging resolution. Such control impacts important aspects of digital imaging, paramount among which is resolution. There are many types of digital imaging systems utilized throughout the industry and implemented in various manners. For example, digital imaging technologies are included in cameras, scanners, printers, microscopes, etc.
Industry practices currently include, in one form or another, a single layer bank of three photodiodes located horizontally, side-by-side. The bank of photodiodes typically includes a multi-filter layer covering the photodiodes that includes a different filter for each photodiode encompassing one of three color bands (red, green, and blue).
Unfortunately, this configuration occupies three times the lateral space as a single photodiode requires, such as, for example in black/white digital imaging devices. Consequently, resolution utilizing current industry practices is typically three times greater for black/white applications when compared to color applications.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system that would overcome these and other disadvantages.